Son Of Neptune Continued
by Blightt
Summary: This is my version of the blanks and pages that Mr. Riordan didn't fill. Continuation of the ending of Mr. Riordan's Son Of Neptune.   OneShot. Maybe TwoShot if you guys want me to. Percabeth.


**I HAD TO write this mainly because I didn't like Rick Riordan's ending of the 'Son Of Neptune' and I went "FUUUUUUUUUUU-" when it ended.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Every character or object in this story belongs to Mr. Riordan**

**©Rick Riordan :D**

****I don't attempt this to be an example of copyright infringement or copying a story that's not mine. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan except the lamb stew Jason is scarfing later in the story. That's what I had ****

****for lunch and is mine. Call 1800-IEATRICE to get your order now! Must be 18 or younger to order. Complete with your very own copy of The Mark Of Athena! (jk) A total of $500 just for $799.99 plus shipping ****

****and handling. Please keep all hippopotamus in the flying dinosaur at all times and don't talk while the movie is rolling :D****

****So, as always, enjoy.****

* * *

><p><em>He threw one arm around Hazel and one arm around Frank.<em>

_"Come on," he said "Let me introduce you to my **other **family."_

Percy smiled and shielded his eyes as the Argo II landed. It's rocket jets behind it faded and dimmed. The huge ship landed and skidded over a few patches of grass before skittering to a stop upright. The hull opened to reveal a centaur with the body of an older man and the legs of a pure white stallion, a girl who was stunningly beautiful with choppy chocolate brown hair, a mischievous glinted boy with wild brown hair and eyes, a blonde boy with scars and a blonde girl who looked intelligent in front and a lot of other campers, all with celestial bronze weapons strapped at the belt.

The ones from Camp Jupiter on the other hand were completely different. It was like a broken mirror. Percy and Reyna, with their purple cloaks donned, were in front of the crowd of Romans. Then followed Frank and Hazel, then everyone else. The romans had Imperial Gold weapons strapped to their backs.

At first, nothing happened, until the crumbling heap of seaweed and muck reformed, recreating the giant Polybotes.

"Oh gods," Reyna cursed. Mounting Scipio, she called out all the Cohorts to take down Polybotes. The gold daggers clashed with Polybotes' gold trident.

"RAAAAAH!" Polybotes shouted. "SON OF NEPTUNE!"

At that point, the battle became harsher. Polybotes captured a handful of campers with his net and shook Basilisks into the net. The net turned a poison green and disintegrated, freeing them with newly gained acid and fire stains. The Field of Mars was an appropriate name for the venue as all hell broke loose into war.

"A little help, please?" Percy called out towards the Greeks dumbfounded watching the war go on.

The Greeks got their attention drawn and unsheathed their Celestial Bronze weapons. Shields, spears, javelins, swords were flung everywhere. Earthborn reformed out of pure soil next to the giant and were coating weapons from either side in mud and throwing them around, so mud-caked weapons splattered soil at demigods.

_CRACK!_

"Enough!" the blonde boy of Camp Half-Blood shouted. His purple shirt waved in the newly appearing thunderstorm. He appeared to be lit in lightning and burnt. Everything silenced. "Polybotes. You and me. To the death."

Percy nudged in, "I'm in."

"Aaah, what a cute fight. Me against the sons of Neptune and Jupiter. Cakewalk." Polybotes boasted.

Just before Polybotes threw his trident, a familiar face appeared. First, his complexion and then the pale face, skull tattoos and necklace. The aviator cap, messy hair, wild brown eyes.

"Nico!" Percy called.

The son of Hades entered the Field of Ares along with Jason and Percy.

"Even better!" Polybotes roared. "The sons of Pluto, Jupiter and Neptune have come to battle. I'll see you all in Asphodel!" he said, throwing his gold trident at Percy.

The three dogged and unsheathed their weapons. Percy drawing Riptide, Jason flipping his coin and landing on tails, getting his javelin and Nico bringing out his red, Stygian Iron bane.

"You can go to Asphodel, Polybotes." Percy, Jason and Nico said together.

"Alright! Battle it is!" the giant bellowed.

At that moment, _karpoi_ everywhere scattered, screaming their respective grain names and forming a circle around the giant and sons of the Big Three. They abducted everyone who stood in their way so it was either go or get grained.

Polybotes charged but wasn't successful as he wasn't match for Percy's Greek fighting style - including sidestepping and dodging before striking, Jason's Roman fighting style - including striking before feinting and Nico's effective shadow travel and slash when behind opponent technique all in one.

"No! I am the mighty Polybotes!" he roared before tripping on a piece of lapis lazuli ore Hazel brought out from afar behind them.

"And we're just weak campers." Jason laughed, stabbing Polybotes' thigh.

"Yup. Indeed you are." Nico said sarcastically, stabbing Polybotes' heart.

"Okay." Percy nodded, stabbing Polybotes' forehead.

Ichor flowed everywhere and stained Percy, Jason's and Nico's weapons.

The Earthborn, _karpoi_ and monsters disappeared, leaving Camp Jupiter alone.

"So," Percy shook hands with Jason. "Together as one camp?"

"Yes." Jason let go.

Reyna shook hands with Annabeth and the four were elected the praetors of the Greek-Roman camp.

The Greeks were introduced to the Romans, and then a feast was held for everyone.

Tables and aurae flew around, seating themselves in front of sets of demigods and the aurae keeping plates full. Today, the seating was random, everyone intruding themselves to someone or spreading rumors.

Jason scarfed down loads of lamb stew as he spoke, "What do you guys elect we do next?"

Percy poked at his cheesecake, "I don't know."

He looked up at Annabeth.

_Miss me? _he mouthed and grinned.

Annabeth doubled over in a laugh and took Percy by the hand. Together, they escaped to the city that looked like miniature Ancient Rome. Percy bought Annabeth a blueberry muffin with dark blue icing and a caramel espresso.

Together, they walked down the city aisle, taking bites and sips of muffin and espresso. When the food finished, they leaned over a pier.

_SPLASH!_

"It feels so good to be in this water bubble with you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered.

"Agreed." Percy said back.

In the end, they were in a kissing montage until Percy ran out of air and the bubble followed. Popping, it brought them out of the water.

"Very funny, Percy." Annabeth pouted.

They held hands and went back to the dining hall, where everyone was chanting.

"For camp and Greek-Roman creed!" everyone shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I feel satisfied. Don't you?<strong>

**Mr. Riordan will have the Mark of Athena next year. **

**Hopefully this will sum up those missing words and pages he missed.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ClydeMcConroy.**


End file.
